


The Silencer

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [52]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Billy calls Teddy Daddy, Classifications, Deaf Clint Barton, Depressed Clint Barton, Dom!Teddy, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Little!America, Little!Billy, Little!Bruce, Little!Grant, Little!Leo, Little!Skye, Little!Tasha, Little!Tommy, Littles Are Known, Mentions of Sex, Middle!Bruce, Middle!Grant, Mommy!May, Mommy!Wanda, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tasha suggests a spooky game, Teddy comforts an upset Tommy, Teddy has a talk with the dads, alternate universe - classifications, daddy!Phil, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Everything about movie night started out normal enough, until Tasha got bored and suggested playing the silencer. Teddy has a talk with the dads.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Melinda May & Natasha Romanov, Teddy Altman & Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman & Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman & Phil Coulson & Wade Wilson & Sam Wilson, Teddy Altman & Tommy Shepherd
Series: The Classifieds [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	The Silencer

**Author's Note:**

> I had this really vivid dream, where I played this game. It was eerily silent and a creepy ass game where the "dead" basically worshipped their queen. It was very complicated, but I woke up, remembering all these little details about it and all of these weird rules, and wrote it all down. Then, I was like imma write a fic about this, so this overly complex game that they play that makes very little sense is based off of that.
> 
> So yeah, here it is
> 
> That fic that no one asked for, about a creepy game that no one knows
> 
> Enjoy!

"Since Bucky's not here, I want to choose the movie." Tasha declared as their friends began to gather on the common floor.

Phil raised a brow at her.

"Tasha, we talked about this. We're gonna let Clint choose the movie."

"No! He's just gonna choose a baby movie like Octonauts." She whined.

"Tasha." May warned, pulling the girl into her lap.

Tasha just squirmed out of her hold and flopped down on the floor where most of the other Littles were sitting. Teddy had Tommy in his lap, because Billy was cuddling up to Kate. América didn't seem to mind in the slightest as she happily munched on popcorn next to them. Teddy had been keeping an eye on Kate, but so far she hadn't shown any other signs of being a Little. He wasn’t sure that it was his place to bring it up, so he didn’t. He didn’t know why she would be keeping it a secret, but Tony kept it a secret, because of his father. It wouldn’t be much of a stretch to assume that Kate had a similar reason for keeping her Classification under wrap. Clint wriggled his way out of Phil's arms to lay down next to Tasha. She scowled at him, sighed and raised a brow at him.

"So, what do you want to watch, baby?"

Clint pouted at her.

“Not a baby.” He whined.

"Tasha, no name calling or I'll be taking you home early." May threatened.

Tasha groaned.

"At least we don't have to watch Frozen." She muttered.

América looked over at her curiously.

"Frozen? Is that the one with the wooly mammoth?"

Clint gave her the strangest look and Tasha looked equally as perturbed.

"No, that's ice age." Tasha said, like the Little had lost her mind.

"Oh. Then what's Frozen?"

"Fwozen is a jouwney of sewf discofewy and accept'nce." Clint told her, quoting Bucky. "You ceweawy don't know?"

“Yeah, are you cereal?” Tasha added.

América furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"Um, I like Rapunzel." She said.

Clint gave her the most offended.

"Ah hew nah!" Clint said, earning a disapproving look from May, which the toddler ignored. "Daddy! Am'ica's neva seen Fwozen!"

Tasha rolled her eyes as Frozen played on the screen, she rolled over onto her belly and poked at Clint, who was also rolling around on the ground. He was bored, despite the fact that he had demanded they watch it. Clint had insisted on principle. Bucky was his bestfriend and there was no way he would stand for this kind of treason, if he was here. Which is why Clint had to uphold Bucky’s honor by correcting this tragedy. If América hadn't admitted she'd never seen it, this wouldn't be happening right now, nor would Clint be demanding that they watch Frozen II as the credits rolled. Tasha grinned as she thought of something else that América had never done, that could save everyone from having to suffer through yet another Frozen marathon. It was a game only the residents of the tower, and those who they allow over and play it with, know.

"Hey, Clint. You wanna play the silencer?" Tasha suggested quietly, fully trying to manipulate her baby brother and not wanting to get scolded for it.

Usually the game didn't last too long, especially if Tasha was the queen. She was wicked about claiming victims. It was the kind of game that you really could only play in a large group, otherwise it just wasn’t any fun. Fortunately, their group was extra large this time, everyone except Sam’s boys, Loki, and Thor were there. It was sure to be an interesting game.

"Can I be your first minion?" The toddler whispered back, conspiratorially.

Tasha grinned and nodded, beaming at the room full of people. This would be a great game of the silencer. So many victims to claim.

"We're playing the silencer." Tasha announced to the confused group.

Reactions to this varied. Skye squealed in delight, the most outwardly enthused of the group. A few people exchanged looks like Billy and Cassie, who had played the game once before and still wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Others groaned, mostly the adults. Bruce and Grant smirked at each other and Tommy grinned. Leo was the only one who was noticeably scared by the announcement.

"I'm the queen. I claim Clint as my first victim, everyone else on the couches."

"Imma minion, Daddy!" The little boy said, excitedly.

Phil chuckled. May didn't look thrilled, glancing over at Leo, who would most likely have nightmares after this. Little Leo was never a fan of the silencer, but he refused to sit out, not wanting to miss out on all of the fun, even if it was a spooky game.

"How do we play?" Kate asked.

A few others hadn't played yet, either. América, Nate, Eli. They were all new players. Tasha grinned. Easy pickings.

"Everyone starts on the couches. Neutral territory. The floor in front of the couches is the graveyard. Everything beyond the couches is the forest."

The coffee table had already been pressed up against the wall for movie night, so they didn’t need to alter the layout of the furniture in order to play.

"Humans hide in the trees." Tommy added.

"Um, yeah. So each round is split into three parts. The burial, the truce and the silencing." Tasha said.

"The buwial is fiwst." Clint chimed in.

"Yeah. We start with the burying of the first victim." Tasha said.

"That's me!" Clint said, raising his hand.

Tasha nodded.

"That's right. Good job, Clint! Go bury yourself and show the new players how we do it." Tasha praised the toddler.

Clint grinned and laid down on the ground. His face down and his arms stretched towards the center of the room.

"That's what minions do during the burial. The queen sits in the middle of the graveyard and the minions surround her."

"Then, the queen, that's me, calls out to her minions to infiltrate."

"That's when the queen lures the humans out of hiding under the guise of a truce, but really she's trying to send in her minions to infiltrate." Tommy added.

"Spooky, huh?" Billy asked Kate.

"Yeah, I like it." The girl replied, intrigued.

Billy giggled, thrilled that Kate was into it.

"Um and no one can talk during the truce." Skye said.

"No, everyone can talk during the truce." Jemma objected.

"Actually, only humans can talk during the truce." Tasha clarified.

"You can't be claimed during the truce, though." Grant added.

"True. So, after the truce, everyone, but the queen, who has to stay in the graveyard-" Tasha continued.

"Unless she hears a noise or sees movement." Billy interrupted.

Tasha narrowed her eyes at him. Billy gave her a sheepish look and stepped closer to Teddy.

"Yes, unless she hears or sees something that draws her into the forest. Everyone else has to scramble behind the couches, when the queen calls out “silence them”."

"The queen has to keep her eyes covered and count to five." Skye added.

"Yeah, and then eve’yone's gotta be supa supa quiet." Clint said, rolling onto his back.

"Zombies can claim you by tagging you, so you want to try and hide behind a couch that doesn't have a zombie." Grant pointed out.

"Couches are trees." Jemma reminded them. “That’s why it’s a forest.

"And you can't switch couches." Leo said.

"Well, you can if you can do it without getting caught." Tasha said, sending Leo a look.

They all knew he would be one of the first to be claimed. He always was.

"Anyways, that part is called the silencing. Everyone has to be silent during it, but the queen. If I hear you talking I can claim anyone hiding behind the couch with you. After that, the queen calls her subjects back home for the burial to see how many new victims she's claimed."

"All of the humans have to close their eyes, and they can't peep, 'cause a zombie could see and claim them." Grant said, making it sound like an ominous warning.

"Yup, and the zombies can talk during the burial." Skye chirped.

"Whisper. They have to whisper." Jemma corrected.

"Oh, yeah, _whisper_." Skye said, whispering the word. "It's like talking really quiet."

Grant and Bruce stifled laughter at that. All of the adults were staying out of the explanation. They knew they'd be dragged into joining the game, but it wasn't a game the parents were all that thrilled about playing. It was spooky enough to give half of the kids nightmares, not to mention, the rules were so confusing and hard to keep track of that half of the time they couldn’t tell if Littles were trying to cheat or not.

"Then, once the burial is over, the zombies infiltrate again. Got it?" Tasha asked, feeling that her explanation was satisfactory.

Lorna and Nate shared a look. América shook her head in confusion. Kate just looked eager.

"Let's do it!" Skye cheered.

The room burst out into excited chatter as everyone took tp the couches.

"I thought we go behind the couches?" Kate asked.

"We do, after the first burial. There's no point now, since we all know Clint's a zombie." Tommy replied.

"Next game, the first minion will probably be a secret." MJ told her, giving her a sympathetic look.

MJ had played this game on multiple occasions, but she wasn’t entirely sure what was happening half of the time. Kate nodded, but honestly was lost. The game didn't fully make sense, and it wasn’t her lack of experience that made it feel that way.

"You're not supposed to be so loud." Tommy called out.

"You're not supposed to talk." América said.

Tommy narrowed his eyes, standing up, and stepping around the side of the couch, like he was gonna confront her. His face was scrunched up in anger and his fists balled up. Tasha narrowed her eyes at him, stepping up to block his path.

"Don't you dare." She warned.

"You're not the boss of me."

"Yeah, well if you step into the graveyard, I get to claim you." Tasha threatened.

Billy was tugging on Tommy's sleeve.

"Tommy, stop. You're gonna get killed." Billy whispered to his brother.

"Nuh-uh. That's cheating. Rules say you can't claim nobone during the burial." Tommy said.

"Rules say that you can't step into the graveyard." Tasha countered.

The two Littles glared at each other. Teddy and May stepped in, though honestly, they weren’t sure who was right. Teddy waved off Wanda when she started to stand up. He scooped up Tommy, and May raised a brow at Tasha.

"What? He started it." The girl said.

"Tasha." May warned.

Tasha huffed.

"Whatever." She grumbled. "You humans better stay in the forest."

Tasha sent a sharp look to the remaining humans and pointed a finger at them.

The game continued. Tommy was grumbling about how unfair it was during the silencing and Tasha claimed him. Along with everyone behind their couch. Billy, Sam, Teddy and Bruce all went willingly to the graveyard, unbothered, but Grant glared at Tommy, clearly resentful that Tommy had gotten them caught and the little boy lost it. He threw himself to the ground.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's just a game, Tommy." Teddy said, trying to appease him.

Tommy was having none of that. Wanda stepped forward from the 'graveyard', and crouched down next to Teddy.

"Tommy, you need to stop this, or you're going to have to sit out for the rest of the game."

"No, mommy! No! It's not fair!"

"Tommy." Wanda warned. "I'm going to count to three and you can either join the other zombies or sit out."

Tommy refused to join the zombies and Wanda sent him to the table. Teddy's heart just about broke watching the kid cry at the table, even though his mom joined him. She was rubbing his back and talking quietly to him, but Teddy couldn't concentrate on the game.

"I'm gonna go check on Tommy." He told Billy.

The boy nodded absently, his focus on being a zombie. Tommy kissed his head, before leaving the game zone, Tasha's disapproval of the decision made very clear from the displeased look she flashed him. Teddy ignored it, and headed to the table.

"Hey, Tommy, you okay?" He asked the boy, his voice soft and his expression concerned.

"No. Tasha's a meanie. Mama's a meanie. It's not fair." He whined.

"Oh, buddy. Hey, don't cry. It's okay."

"’S not."

Teddy really wanted to hold him close and console him, but he wasn't sure if Wanda would allow that. He sent her a questioning look.

"Can I?"

"I'm not gonna stop you, but Teddy, if you keep catering so much to every tantrum, you're gonna find it challenging to control them."

Teddy felt a rush of relief as he pulled Tommy into his arms and the boy's cries stopped instantly. He was still sniffling but the sound was muffled as he pressed his face into Teddy's shoulder.

"Maybe I don't want to control them." Teddy said.

Teddy didn't wait to see how Wanda reacted to that. He took Tommy into the Little room. Sitting down on the end of the bed, he settled Tommy on his lap. The boy was still sniffling. He rubbed at his face, eyes red from crying.

"Oh, baby. Shh, it's okay." Teddy soothed, pulling him in for a hug.

His hand cradled the Little's head, his arm wrapping around his waist. Tommy sucked in a shaky breath and Teddy tightened his hold on him. Seeing one of the twins cry was really just too much for Teddy. It was heartbreaking to see Billy cry, but it was almost harder when it was Tommy, because the kid rarely ever did so.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, buddy. You're okay."

"Not okay." Tommy sobbed.

"Oh, baby, no, don't say that. I promise it's okay, Tommy. I promise."

Tommy sucked in another shaky breath, pulled back and rubbed at his eyes, before looking up at Teddy and blinking back tears. His blue eyes glistened as they assessed Teddy.

"Pinky promise?"

Teddy smiled and brushed Tommy's bangs out of his eyes. Tommy held out his pinky and Teddy wrapped his own around it.

"Pinky promise." He agreed.

Tommy grinned and snuggled closer to him.

"Do you want to go back out and join the zombies now?" Teddy asked him.

Tommy just shook his head. When Billy came wandering in after the game ended, they were cuddled up under the covers, Tommy half asleep and Teddy brushing a hand idly through his hair.

"Come lay with us." Teddy invited, when Billy stood by the side of the bed.

He crawled up next to them, leaning down to whisper in Teddy's ear.

"Is Tommy okay?"

"Yeah, he's just a little tired I think." Teddy told him.

Billy looked relieved and curled up into his side, throwing an arm over his brother.

“Are you okay, baby?” Teddy murmured, pressing a kiss to his head.

“Yes, Daddy.” He mumbled sleepily.

Teddy’s eyes widened, but Billy didn’t seem to notice what had happened. The Little just yawned, rubbed his eyes with his fists and was out like a light. Teddy didn’t fall asleep, laying awake for hours and wondering what this meant. The next morning, Tommy and Billy went out to eat with their parents. Teddy turned down Wanda’s offer to go with them, saying that he needed to study. He did, but that wasn’t the reason he stayed behind. Phil, Wade, and Sam were all seated around the table eating brunch and Teddy joined them.

“Hey, Teddy, how’s your studying coming along?” Wade asked.

“Uh, fine. Actually, I have a question.”

“Well, I’m pretty shit at math, but Phil can probably help.”

“Don’t tell him that. If you need help with algebra or calculus you’re gonna have to ask Peter.” Phil said.

“Oh, yeah, my kid’s a genius. It’s a little scary how quickly he can figure out a tip. He’s with MJ, Ned, Gwen and Miles right now, though.”

“You’re telling me, him and Tony made a Rube Goldberg machine while they were Little last week. Honestly, those babies astonish me.” Sam said.

“Isn’t it cute how they can barely talk, but they still know more than we do?”

There were murmurs of agreement from Sam and Phil, and Teddy took the opportunity to butt in.

“Yeah, for sure, but, um, I have a question about being a dad.”

Three sets of eyes landed on him, blinking at him, and Teddy squirmed in his chair, feeling less like a Dom in that moment and more like a Little waiting to be scolded. He figured that three Caregivers staring you down just tended to have that effect on people.

“Being a dad?” Sam asked, breaking the silence.

Teddy cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m just wondering what it means when a Little calls you Daddy.”

“Why? Did one of the twins call you Daddy?” Phil asked, taking a bite of eggs.

“Yeah, um, yeah.” Teddy said.

Sam was watching him carefully.

“And how did that make you feel?”

Teddy blushed, he liked it, but it also stirred up some conflicted feelings that he’d been having for a while now.

“Yeah, I did, but if I’m their dad is really okay to date them, too?”

Phil nodded in understanding.

“Well, what do you think?” Sam asked, sounding like a therapist.

“I, um, I’ve actually thought about it before, but, well, you see, I’m a Dom, and I know kids at school that are also Doms, and some of their Subs call them Daddy. Like not as in a Caregiver and Little, but like, you know, a _Daddy._ Not that that I’m trying to say I want that with Billy, and I don’t want him to call me that, not like _that_ , but I guess I was wondering how you keep those sorta things separate.” Teddy rushed out.

“What sorta things?” Wade said, like he knew the answer and really was hoping it was something else.

“Like sex things.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I have no advice to give you there, kid.” Wade said, standing up and retreating to the kitchen. “You guys want a beer?”

“I’m good, I’ve got Clint with me.” Phil said, nodding to where Clint was curled up asleep on the couch.

“I’ll take one, my kids are out of town.” Sam said.

“Hell yeah, man, we should take you out on the town, get you laid.” Wade called over his shoulder.

Sam just laughed and shook his head at that comment.

“I can’t really offer any advice there either. I love my Littles, but I’m not even interested in men.” Sam said.

Teddy nodded and turned his expectant gaze to Phil, who raised a brow.

“What exactly are you asking me, anyways?”

“I mean, is it weird to be attracted to our Littles? I’ve never had a problem with it before, and I don’t really have a problem with it now, but like, ethically, is it wrong?”

Phil considered that for a moment, before shrugging.

“Some people certainly think so. Those people usually think that Littles should just be Little and not be in relationships at all. Some Littles are asexual and aren’t interested in that sort of thing, but it has nothing to do with them being Little. Some people are just asexual. It has nothing to do with Classifications, and there’s no proof to support the claim that some make about Littles not experiencing sexual desires. There’s a big gray area with Littles, too. Like Darcy for example. Even Little, she’s old enough to be sexually active. Claiming that teenage Littles are all asexual makes about as much sense as claiming that all teenagers are asexual. It’s just not true. Not that younger Littles are all asexual either. I mean take any of our Littles for example. If there’s nothing wrong with a Little having sex when they’re Big, regardless of their Little age, then why can’t they date their Caregivers?”

By the time Phil finished his rant, Wade had returned and passed Sam a beer.

“I can vouch for that, well the teenagers and Littles not all being asexual part. Peter’s both Little and a teen, and he definitely experiences sexual urges. Now, I can understand the whole not wanting your teenager to have sex thing, but it’s just not realistic. Evidence actually suggests that teaching abstinence is fucking ludicrous.” Wade said.

“What Wade means, is that there’s no evidence to support teaching abstinence and teaching teens how to have safe sex is far more effective.” Sam added.

“Oh, yeah, no, I know that, trust me, but so you don’t think there’s anything wrong with having sex with your Littles? When they’re Big, I mean.” Teddy clarified.

“I have to cut in here.” Clint said, startling all of them.

“Babe, you’re awake, I thought-”

Clint cut Phil off, placing his hands down on the table and narrowing his eyes.

“I know what you thought. First of all, Teddy, I’m actually offended that you thought you should turn to a group of Caregivers to ask them if it’s acceptable to fuck a Little. That’s like asking a group of men if women should be allowed to have sex. If you’re really worried about whether or not it’s okay, you should be asking your Littles how they feel about it. That’s really all that matters. Who gives a fuck what everyone else thinks? Fuck them all and their stupid ass judgemental opinions!”

Teddy nodded, feeling more than a little scared as Clint glared at him.

“Good, well now that that’s settled, I’d like a beer Wade.” Clint said, plopping down next to Phil and propping his feet up on the table.

Wade practically shot up to go grab him a beer. Clint was half way through it, the tension building in the room, before he spoke again.

“Sorry, I get cranky when I wake up from naps. I’ve also had one too many people try to tell me how a Little’s supposed to behave to not get worked up about the subject.”

No worries and not a problem were muttered around the table, Sam smiling at Clint.

“How are your hearing aids working, man? Tony was really excited that you accepted them.”

Clint smirked, but it was a little strained.

“I can hear, so they do the job.” He replied, but there was something about his tone that made him seem upset about that.

Clint chugged the rest of his beer, burped, and excused himself, before tugging the aids out of his ears and flopping back down on the couch.

“Does he not like them?” Wade asked.

Sam was watching Clint, his brows furrowed in concern.

“He does. He says they’re better than he expected.” Phil said, but he was frowning.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Teddy said.

“It’s not, but I don’t know, he’s just...” Phil trailed off, twisting around to look at Clint.

“Depressed.” Sam said knowingly.

Phil sighed and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> The next few parts will focus on what's happening in New York, then there will be a part that focuses on Italy, and I might not write a whole part about Norway, but we'll see. It depends on how I want to go about revealing what happened while Thor and Loki were there. I really hope you guys are looking forward to this Stuckony anniversary!
> 
> Also Tasha one hundred percent said are you cereal, and when Clint said ceweawy, he was trying to say cerealy lol  
> This is something that me and my cousin used to say in elementary school and it means serious/seriously. I figured I'd point that out, because I'm not sure that this is a common thing, it might have just been us...


End file.
